Watch and Hope
by Imiasere
Summary: (Colloyd) What exactly happens to Colette's soul at the Tower of Salvation? I suck at summaries, so please R&R. FIRST FIC ALERT.
1. Chapter 1

Alsenei: Woohoo! I finally got a ficcy done. (starts sweating) Okay, this is my first ever fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. It's based on Tower of Salvation 1, when Colette loses her soul. O-kay, disclaimer time!

NeoKiti: (reads off little card, starts sweating) Alsenei does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. So don't sue us! (whispers) Was that good?

Alsenei: Good enough.

* * *

"Where am I?" I stood up and looked around the area. It's so dark, and I can't see anything. One minute I was saying good-bye to Lloyd, next thing I know, I'm in this... place. 

"Lloyd!" I gasped as I realized that he wasn't here. I started to run to direction that appeared to be less dark than the others. I came to a sudden stop when a sort of mirror thing appeared before me.

'Wha!' I thought as I looked into it. My reflection was starting back at me, but I noticed that I wasn't wearing my usual blue and white outfit. Instead, I was wearing a plain, white long-sleeved gown. And my wings were out for some reason. I raised my hand to touch the surface, but suddenly it began to swirl and figures started appearing in it. What I saw surprised me.

Lloyd and the others were fighting Remiel. But why though? Shouldn't Sylvarant have been regenerated, and I have become Martel's new vessel? So why- Ohhhh...

I remember know. Lloyd had jumped on to the platform to try and stop me from sacrificing my heart and memory. He heard my voice somehow, and he kept apologizing about breaking his promise to me. But he never broke his promise, even though he doesn't realize it. His eyes were welling up with tears the entire time, and I wish I could still feel the way he was holding me. But I did it all for him. He grew up without his mother and father, and he deserves to live more than I do. I still remember how we had tried to hold onto each other as long as we could while I began to float towards Remiel's side. But was it really for the best...

No! I had to do this. If I didn't, everyone would continue to suffer and die. There would be more victims like Marble and Clara. And Lloyd would have to suffer alongside them. I know I made the right decision by sacrificing myself because now my life can be used to restore this world.

"Colette, come back to us!"

"Lloyd!" I cried as his voice snapped me back to reality. "Lloyd, I'm right here!" I cried as I began pounding on the mirror. Can he see me? Will he be able to save me from this darkness?

"Colette, have you really forgotten me?" he whispered with the saddest look I've ever seen on his face.

No! How can I? You're the most important person in my life! I could _never_ forget you! I fell to the ground in despair. He thinks I've forgotten him. But I can't tell him because I can no longer control my body. I'm just a soul waiting to die. Cold, it's starting to get so cold...

I look back into the mirror and see that they're fighting Kratos now. This never would've happened if I'd have gone with the teachings to not love. But I love Lloyd, although he might not feel the same way. I spelled it out for him on his hand in Hima, but I never got a straight answer. I wish I hadn't now.

Oh, good, they survived the fight with Kratos, but who's that man they're fighting now? He looks familiar, somewhat. My body started shaking. This man has really powerful mana! He's too strong for them in their state! But all I can do is watch as they fight.

Suddenly they stop fighting and Botta comes running up from the pathway. Why is he here? I saw the man the others were fighting summon the purple sword that rested in front of the platform, and unleashed a great wave of mana.

"Sheena!" I screamed as I watched the summoner crash into a side of the platform. I can't let them hurt her, either. She's been like a big sister to me. But something else caught my eye.

"_No! Lloyd!_" I screeched with tears streaming from my eyes as he flew across the platform and hit a pillar from the force of the blast. The pillar broke and fell on top of him as he was knocked unconscious.

"Please, live!" I wailed as I pounded the mirror and my legs gave way. I'm so useless! I can only watch as my friends get hurt trying to save me. It started getting colder as I wrapped myself up in a ball. The man and Kratos retreated, and Botta and his men started tending to the others. I see them guide my body to a teleporter along with Lloyd. Good, he's still breathing. I saw him stir a bit and look at me with an expression of despair on his face, but then he falls unconscious again.

I don't care what I have to do, as long as they all live. All I can do is watch you from this cold, dark place and wait for my fate. Just watch, and hope.

* * *

Alsenei: I just realized that Colette might be a little OC. Oh well. I did this on Microsoft Word, so I don't know how long it is. Anyways, please review! I'm open to advice, but any flames will be used in either my burning thing (see profile) or to make toast over. Nummy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alsenei: Okay, here it is, Chapter 2! Right after I finish posting this one, I will immeadiately start Chapter 3! I have MW ready and everything! Now in the meantime, DISCLAIMER! Colette, if you would please do the honors!

Souless Colette Chibi: ...

Alsenei: Just hold up the sign I gave you!

Zelos: Well well, is something wrong with my little angel?

Alsenei: When did you get here?

Zelos: Oh, that is so rude! I, the Great Zelos will-

Colette: -throws sign like a chakram at Zelos and Alsenei-

Zelos and Alsenei: Aaaaaaah! -Colette chases after-

NeoKiti: -sigh- Alsenei does not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

How long has it been? I just remember being rescued by the Renegades, and after that, I couldn't see anything, just pure darkness and I can't exactly hear anything either, but when I do, it sounds muffled. It scares me. I feel like I'm still in control of my body, yet it also feels like I'm wandering around aimlessly, like I'm free. But being free means nothing if I can't be with the people most precious to me. 

I wonder what everyone is doing now. I hope they're having fun whatever they are doing. Being stuck here, I had a lot of time to think about many things (Alse: Yes, Colette can think!). Most of them are memories. Like the first time I met Lloyd, and when the Professor and Genis first came to the village.

I can hear Lloyd's voice and I can see him, but just barely, like looking through a fuzzy tube with very little light.

"Colette? We're in Tethe'alla! Can you tell?"

We're in… Tethe'alla? But how? And when did we come here?

"…It's no use. She doesn't respond at all."

But I want to see this world; it must be really beautiful from what Sheena told me, and it's the flourishing world. I want to know what kind of animals are here, too!

"Maybe you should try telling her you love her."

…What? Genis, why would you say that if he doesn't feel that way about me? You should never make someone do something if their heart is not into it!

Lloyd's eyes widened, and his face a little flushed. "What? Why?" Hee hee, he looks so cute flushed.

Genis' face is turning a little red now, too. "Oh you're so dense. Stop asking questions and just try it."

Lloyd just stands there, looking down and not looking at anyone, his face is thoughtful but he is still blushing. He keeps opening his mouth but nothing comes out, and he keeps running his hand through his hair like he always does when he's nervous. He raises his head but looks back down right away. It's okay, Lloyd. You don't have to say it if you don't want to, especially since you don't feel that way about me.

He's looking at me now, straight into my eyes, but I can't reassure him in any way.

"Uh…um…I love you!" he tells the vessel that is has me trapped with a determined look in his face. But it's not working, and the disappointment and sadness in his eyes is obvious. I'm so sorry, Lloyd!

I can see that Genis is s a little disappointed, too. "Oh well, I guess if that was all it took to bring her back to normal, we wouldn't be coming all the way out here to Tethe'alla!" he says, turning to the direction Sheena and the Professor went. "Genis!" Lloyd looks flustered as he punches him in the head before he can take a step.

"Owww…." He stares at Lloyd and goes with the others, but Lloyd isn't walking with him. Instead, he still remains here in front of me. Lloyd…. It's starting to get dark. Please, let me have a see for a little bit more time! I want to see him. Please don't let me go back to the darkness.

"C'mon Colette, we have to get to Meltokio." His voice is so faint. Am I starting to forget?

XxxXxxXxx

I still can't see anything, and I don't know what we're doing. I can hear muffled voices, but that about it.

"….etterrrrrrr. You will get betterrrrrr." That voice, is it Sheena's? Is she saying that to me?

"Please Colette, don't make Lloyd cry anymore." Who is she talking about? And does it matter if someone is crying? No, what am I saying? Lloyd is my friend, and so Sheena. They helped me in the World Regeneration Journey, too, right? Oh no, what is happening? Am I going to start forgetting everyone until Martel takes over my body?

"Colette, I want you to stay in here until we leave for Sybak tomorrow, okay? Wow, I still can't believe you threw Zelos! I am going to have lots of fun with this one!"

Who's Zelos? Wait, Sheena stay with me! But without a voice, I can't tell you anything like I usually do. I'm just hovering here in this darkness without knowing what's going on. What is my body doing in favor of the others? Can they hear me cry at all? I better stop asking questions because no one will answer. I always pretend to be happy and cheerful, and the others belive it. I just don't want them to see the real me deep inside.

Wait, I'm not crying, someone else is. I've heard it somewhere before. It's definitely a man, but it sounds like he's trying to muffle it. Whoever it is, please stop crying, everything's going to be okay. I wish I could cry right now with you, but I have to be strong. But no one can see me crying inside, in here alone.

"Why do you always have to pay for my mistakes?"

* * *

Alsenei: -hiding behind wall- Okay, that was a short chapter. Sorry, I had a serious writer's block during this one, since it was originally a one-shot, and I could go on and on about why it was delayed, but we would be here forever and I don't have enough toast. 

Zelos: Hey, I want toast!

NeoKiti: No toast for you!

Zelos: You're both so mean... -sob sob-

Alsenei: Anyway, the biggest threat for a writer is PROCRASINATION! Chapter 3 is on it's way (I promise) and this time it will be Lloyd's POV. Until next chappy, Alse out!

Zelos: I want toast!


End file.
